The love letter
by Prism Child
Summary: Rogue writes a letter to Remy, but Jean gets to it first.....This is my first attempt at romance...pleas reveiw! Rated PG-13 for language


Okay, before everybody gets on my case, I do not own the x-men. Never will. Enjoy.  
  
  
"A tisket, a tasket/A blue and purple basket/I wrote a letter to my love   
and on the way I dropped it/A boy and girl, they picked it up and put it   
in their basket.  
-Unknown  
  
  
Rogue walked into her dorm. "Sorry ah'm late, but ah got held up in the hall." "So you say. Every fucking day." said Kitty Pryde.   
Kitty and Jubilee were waiting for her as usual, because it was Friday, the day they went shopping every week. Rogue put all of her   
schoolbooks down and grabbed her purse. "But no worries." said Jubilee. They walked out the main doors and went into town.   
They got to their favorite café and ordered lattes. "So girls, any good gossip? My gotta-know-everything state of mind is starving."   
said Jubilee. "Is there ever? In this school?" asked Kitty. Rogue said, smiling as though she had something up her sleeve, "Well, Kitty,   
Ah don't know about you, but AH'VE got something to say."   
"Then spill! I wanna hear every last oozy detail!" she replied.   
"Okay, two things. First, and least importantly, I saw our Resident Psychopath chasing Mr. Popsicle across the gardens yesterday. I don't   
know the story, but I figured the almighty Jubester would know all about it."   
"And I do! Apparently, Bobby snuck into Logan's dorm, and he started looking through Logan's hollow book, and he found a picture of Logan   
posing in playgirl, and then he snuck into the locker room and stuck it on the bulletin board for all to see."   
All three girls burst out into uncontrollable laughter. When they stopped laughing, Kitty asked "And the second thing?"  
Rogue smiled evilly.   
"You have a strange glimmer in your eyes. This kitten senses mischief in the air."   
Rogue, still smiling, said, "Damn, girl, you've got one hell of an intuition. Ah've decided to give it to him." "Give WHAT to WHOM, might I inquire?" asked Jubilee.   
"Ah'm gonna give Remy the letter."   
"No way! I thought you burned that!" said Jubilee.   
"Nope, and it's in mah pencil case with the purple and blue swirls on the outside. And that's how he's gettin' it."   
"Well," began Kitty, "I officially proclaim you ballsy bitch of the week! All in favor?"   
"Aye, all the fucking way. Bravo Rogie! How ya gonna give it to him?" asked Jubilee.   
"Well, Ah have to break our shopping date, actually, because fifteen minutes from now will be the perfect time." said Rogue.   
"Girl, we are so coming with you! Now let's get heading!" said Kitty. They paid for their coffees and ran as fast as they could back to the school.  
They got there in five minutes. Rogue grabbed the pencil case and said, "Girls, I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone." And she walked out of the dorm.  
She went running down the hall. She was in too much of a rush to realize that the case was unzipped. And she didn't see the letter fall out.  
She got to Remy's dorm, and, making sure nobody was around, slipped the pencil case under the door.  
At the same time, Scott Summers and Jean Grey were walking down the hall where Rogue had dropped her letter. Jean stopped and picked it up.   
She opened it and started reading. Her jaw dropped open, and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull.   
"What is it?" asked Scott. "Somebody who has a major crush on Remy but fails to sign their name at the bottom of letters."   
"Is it PA room material?"   
"Definitely." She put it in her purse and they walked away. Rogue got back to her room.   
"Well girls, it's done. Now it's just a matter of time."   
"I hope this works out for you, Rogue, because we're gonna help you through this if it doesn't." said Kitty.   
Jubilee said, "Well, now that that's over with, how do board games sound?"   
"Great!" replied Kitty. They played until 10 p.m., then went to bed. At 6 a.m., Rogue woke up. She went down to breakfast, not waiting for the other two to wake up.   
When she got down to the cafeteria and got her breakfast, the only other person there was Remy. She decided to swallow her pride. "Hey Remy. Mind if ah sit here?"   
"Go right ahead, chere."  
"So whassup with you?"   
"Not much. I found a pencil pouch in my room yesterday when I got back here, but dere was nut'in in it. Jean and Scott say dey found a letter dat was unsigned in d'hall   
yesterday. I can' help but t'ink dat they're related occurances. We're gonna get Wolverine t'sniff 'em."  
Rogue tried to keep the color in her face from draining. 'Shit! Logan could pick out my smell from a group of Arabs who've never bathed!' she thought to herself.   
She'd already finished her breakfast, so she said "Remy, Ah don't think those eggs are doing well with mah stomach. Ah need to excuse mahself to mah dorm, if you don't mind."   
"Go 'head, chere." Rogue walked away. As she did, Remy thought to himself, 'She is so remarkable. And It would be my luck that she didn't write that letter...'  
When Rogue got back to the dorm, it was 6:20 a.m. She turned on all the lights, opened the curtains, and ripped the blankets off of Kitty and Jubilee.   
"What the fuck….Rogue, what's with you?" asked Jubilee very groggily.   
"Seriouso Emergencio!" That grabbed their attention and held it. "The letter fell out of the case. Remy got an empty pencil case, and Jean and Scott found the letter!   
Now, I didn't sign it, so no problem, right? Wrong. They're gonna get Logan to sniff them!!"  
Kitty's eyes were as round as c.d.'s. She said "Logan could smell you if you were underneath a fifty foot stack of rotting skunk carcasses!"   
"Exactly! I need you two to go and-" she was cut off by Jean's voice over the p.a. system.  
"Attention Wal-Mart shoppers! We have a blue light special here in aisle eight. This is a long distance dedication brought to you, in part, by Slim Shady. It reads:  
  
  
Dear Remy,  
I figure that it's finally time I told you this. I love you. I have since the moment I met you.   
I've never met anyone like you. I love your personality. And your smile. And your eyes. And everything about you. You're perfect.   
Come to the coffee shop in town on Sunday. We can talk there.  
  
Now I may remind our listeners that this letter was not signed whenst obtained by our sources. But with the use of a well trained bloodhound (a faint growl sounded from   
down the hallway), we have tracked this letter to a certain young lady who has white highlights. It is Now 6:45 a.m. So from all of us here at the studio, good fright and good night!"  
Rouge lokked as though she'd seen a ghost. She sat down on Jubilee's bed. She was shaking and had a blank look in her eyes.   
"Rogue, hun, chill. We don't know what made Jean decide to do something so cruel, but we will get her back." "Yes, but I'd like to lie low. I need to think. Can we sneak me out?"   
"Well, lessee.." Kitty walked over to the door. When she opened it, she found a crowd gathered, loud and noisy.   
Jubilee and Rogue got up and helped her push it shut. "Well, that's out of the question. We gotta think….."said Jubilee.   
"Jubes, Ah have an idea."   
"What?"   
"Let me borrow your clothes quick." Jubilee smiled evilly.  
"You clever bitch. But your hair.."   
"Hats aren't just for hangin, sugar."   
"Yeah, Rogue. But you better get back in here okay."   
"You got it."  
Rogue changed into Jubilee's clothes. She stuffed her hair into a hat and pushed her way through the crowd. She made her way to Remy's room with no   
problems. She knocked.   
"Who is it?"   
"Jubilee." He opened the door. She walked in and took off the hat. "Rogue? Well, it's a clever disguise…Jean got d'letter sniffed before I could get to him…"   
"No, Remy, Ah should be the one apologizing. Ah should have just told you…"   
"Do I look like I care 'bout dat, chere?" he held her gloved hands gently between his.   
" I haven' been completely honest wit you m'self, chére."  
"Ah don't know what to say…"   
"Then don't."   
And they held each other very close.  
  
Well...for my first attempt at a romance fic.....please reveiw! I need to know if I should continue! 


End file.
